Life Isn't Just Too Simple Anymore
by AliceVermillion
Summary: Just when Tsuna thought that he absolutely have a perfectly normal and boring life, he had met these weird and crazy people. Not that he minded but God just isn't on his side. Short KHR drabbles about the life of Tsuna, Vongola, and others related to them. Timeline and plot is not an issue. Allx27
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story may contain YAOI, a lot of pairings that you are not fond of, Allx27, massive cursing, violence, bloodloss, a cute tuna fish, different plots, and different timelines. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Days of Pineapple Terror**

* * *

"Ugh.. Another pineapple dish. What's with it anyway?" Tsuna, now the Vongola Decimo, whined as he munched up another piece of nicely diced pineapple from his plate.

"Deal with it, Dame-Tsuna. It's not as if you'll die from eating it. Anyway, our stock of pineapples have been rapidly increasing lately and it'd be a waste if they are not used. Besides, it seems that a certain skylark enjoys cutting them nicely." Reborn explained, an espresso on his hand. They were actually in the garden, relaxing and having nice conversation after Reborn tortured Tsuna into finishing his paperwork.

On the other hand, Tsuna perked up at what Reborn had said. "Kyoya does what?"

Reborn smirked at the brunet's reaction and was actually expecting after hearing what his student's strongesr guardian was doing. "Apparently, he was actually helping the chefs make some of the dishes. He also have several pineapples on his training room and attack them on his free time while saying '6 hells are not enough' or 'Pineapple herbivore needs to die'"

Tsuna cringed after heard quite a story. He can't quite imagine how the skylark would be while helping the cooks or even brutally murdering those poor fruits. He then at his plate. There's only one piece remaining when he remembered something. "Come to think of it, have you seen Mukuro?" He asked.

Reborn shrugged. "He's been missing for a while. Even I don't know where he went. Isn't it your job to keep track of your guardians? It seems that I have to train you again."

"Hey! It's not my fault that he's not back yet. Last time I saw him, it was when I gave him a mission 3-" Tsuna then suddenly went wide eyed as if realizing something and in truth he had. It was 3 days ago that he sent Mukuro in a mission and 3 days ago when their stock of pineapples gone up. He quickly put his hand on his mouth, trying not to gag.

With worry in his eyes, Reborn abruptly stood up from his seat and went towards his student. "Oi Tsuna, what happened?"

"We're eating Mukuro all this days!" Tsuna suddenly declared and Reborn just couldn't help but sigh and face palm at the brunet's declaration. He then raised his hand and gently flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"Are you an idiot?"

Tsuna immediately caressed where Reborn had hit him and pouted. "I'm just already fed up with this pineapples." And as if on cue, a butler went up to them holding a tray that contains their dessert.

"Sorry for intruding sirs but, here are your desserts. A pineapple upside down cake, a mixed pineapple salad, and pineapple pie together with pineapple shakes." As soon as he said that, Tsuna grumbled and left a stunned butler and Reborn, who was trying hard to stifle a laugh. You could say that later that night, Tsuna had nightmares about pineapples and Reborn have to hug him all night just to keep him calm.

Meanwhile, on a certain part in Italy, lay a very weak pineapple herbivore whose face was flushed red and was sneezing like there's no tomorrow. Though those sneezes have double meaning.

* * *

**A/N:Yo! Just here while taking a break from my hellish days which will keep going in a few more hours. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote out of boredom. Well, not exactly boredom. I'm just relaxing eating some melon and pineapple candies when I thought of this idea. I will post some really random stuff here that I could think of while doing something so be prepared for that. This will be a whole lo crack-ish. It will also be in different timelines mind you.**

**Attention to all my readers for my other stories: Worry not, I'm going to be back in a bit. After our finals this week, it will be our vacation and I will be free as hell. lol. I will be updating ALL my stories again for a short period of time. That's all. Thank you for all your support.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Xanxus' Fucking Magical Chair**

* * *

Xanxus had just recently finished a solo mission and was more than ready to go back to the Varia HQ, sit on his (magical) chair, then drink some of his wine. And so, already in front of the HQ, he waited for someone to open the door but there was none. Xanxus raised his eyebrow. He's already growing impatient. Normally, when he was already in the HQ's vicinity, all their subordinates would hurriedly open the door for him, afraid that they would have to repair the whole building over and over again.

Without further ado, Xanxus calmly opened the door... not. With his x-guns, he burned the poor door to ashes and even scaring those poor passerby. He looked around the place; it was in utter chaos with subordinates running around in circles. Not that it was surprising since all of the members are still here but what piqued his interest is that two of his members, Bel and Fran, are quietly sitting in the corner like a good dog. "Scums, what are you two fucking doing there?" he asked.

The two of them looked at their boss relieved that he's already there but still nervous. Bel grinned at him but it's not that sadistic as it used to be. "Ushishishi~ I don't know who is scarier boss. You or him."

"Him?"

"Vongola Decimo-senpai is here, boss."

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. He knew that that brat is coming over today but he didn't expect it to be this early. He quickly went to his office and slammed the door open only to find Tsuna on his seat. On HIS fucking magical seat with his feet over Levi and a glass of wine, HIS wine, on his hand.

They stared at each other, glared for Xanxus, for a few minutes and there's this awkward silence between them. You can also see that Xanxus' scars and killer intent are slowly growing by the minute. Poor Levi who was between these two. Fortunately for him, the door slammed open again.

"VOOIIII! Bra-" Glare from Tsuna. "I mean, Vongola Decimo. What do you want in your fu- cake? Strawberries or your mist - pineapples?" Squalo asked carefully not swearing and oblivious to his surrounding. He doesn't want to experience that again.

"Strawberries please. I don't want another Mukuro on my plate." Tsuna smiled not bothering to change what he said about his most guardian.

Xanxus watched their interaction with mild interest, his anger slowly subsided. He didn't know what the hell happened while he's gone but he do know that this brat did something to his guardians. Not that he mind but...

"VOII! Boss, I didn't see you there. How's your mission? You must be tired. You want something?"

... this is way too unusual. Xanxus didn't respond so Squalo just left. He then turned to Tsuna with a smug look on his face. "So, what fucking miracle did you do here and when the fuck do you intend to get off my fucking chair?"

Tsuna abruptly stood up making space for Xanxus to sit in. "Sorry. Your chair is just really comfortable I wish I had it in my office" He sighed. "About your guardians though, well let's just say I gave them a lesson." Cue Varia members shiver.

After a while, Xanxus leaned back on his chair with a phone on his hands and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello Boss~ What can I do for you?"

"Bring one of my chairs to Vongola. Immediately." And with that, Xanxus ended the call.

Tsuna on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just heard and couldn't contain his happiness that he hugged Xanxus tightly in which the other returned. "Thank you Xanxus! You are the best."

Later that night, when Xanxus was already heading to bed, his phone rang. Though annoyed, he answered it nonetheless seeing as who was the caller. "What do you want, trash?"

"Bastard! Get your fucking chair back! Hai Juudaime! Wait a minute. Your attitude is rubbing off on Tenth!" If you are to hear it closely you could hear some crashing on the background before the line went off.

Xanxus just laughed and smirked. It was really a shame that Tsuna became Vongola Decimo. Maybe if he didn't or in a parallel world, he could lead Varia.

After this incident, Tsuna is forbidden to sit on any of Xanxus' personal chairs.

* * *

**A/N: Lol.. So yeah this is chapter 2 XD And of course, I'm back and on vacation! Hell yeah! This chapter's main purpose is just to let you know that I'm back and working with my other fics so expect updates soon lovely readers! And of course, to make you happy. I failed to bring an april fool's joke this year TT^TT.  
**

**That's all I want to say. Oh and if you're interested you can watch some piano versions (Synthesia) I made for KHR's openings and ending on youtube. just search Alice Vermillion and of course click on the user.. XD **

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Misunderstanding 'Kyo'_**

* * *

_There was a time when Tsuna was still in grade school, a huge misunderstanding was made. Until now apparently._

All the battles were now over and it was already the Tanabata Festival where Tsuna and co. was required to write something because of Reborn. Of course, Tsuna as he is, we already know what he's going to 's about their school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tsuna was really eager to write it. That's how passionate he is about her. 'I wish Kyoko-chan would marry me.' That was what he wrote before he hanged it out on a little bamboo tree Reborn provided.

On that bamboo tree, not only his paper was there but also his guardians. 'I want to see a real UMA', 'Lambo-san wants a lot of candy', 'I want to marry Sawada Tsunayoshi', and a lot more was written there. Though the last one was ripped by Tsuna himself. They all have their wishes set except for one, Hibari.

"Are you done Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he eyed the papers on the tree and smirked. "I'll bring these to Hibari now." And then he left while secretly erasing something on one of the papers.

Tsuna just nodded and plopped back to his seat, daydreaming about his wish.

On Namimori Middle, a certain demon prefect is also daydreaming about his past. It was about the same Tanabata Festival several years ago. He was just strolling around when he saw some bullies crowding around so he beat them up. And that time, he also accidentally read 'I want to marry Kyo -chan someday.' on a piece of paper. There's something amiss on that on that but he was still quite flustered that day, seeing his name on that. He was quite eager to find out whose it from but still, there's no luck.

Until today.

When Reborn came over the prefect's office, bringing the little bamboo tree, Hibari was really annoyed that he also have to do it. 'I want to bite every herbivore to death' He wrote and placed it on top and that's when he noticed that piece of paper.

'I wish Kyo -chan would marry me.' It has the same handwriting.

"Baby, who wrote this one?" Hibari asked, his eyes stuck on that paper.

Reborn smirked again as he saw Hibari's expression. "Who else but my dame student?" He sang.

Hibari cringed. Of all people, why him? But still, it doesn't change the fact that he's still flustered.

And ever since then, Tsuna never knew where all the flowers he received came from.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! I'm just testing out if I still have the skill to write.. xD It's been a long time after all. Okay, I'm sorry. I can't do something about it though with all those projects and thesis. I won't write this author's note long. Hope you enjoy it though. (This may be my last update. who knows)**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Lambo's Backstory**_

* * *

It was just a fine day as such when Vongola Decimo found an old picture of the 1st generation while he was cleaning his office. It's actually quite rare to see something like this so he sat back on his seat (not the fucking magical chair) and stared at it for a bit before looking at their own portrait.

"Isn't it weird that Lampo and Lambo really looked alike aside from the hair color? Plus their name has only one letter difference" He suddenly blurted out as he continued to compare them. After a few moments, a weird light suddenly entered from his door.

"Once upon a time, in the Bovino laboratory..."

"Reborn! Don't just enter like that! And what do you mean 'Once upon a time'?" Tsuna shouted as the weird light was just Reborn in disguise.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Now listen to my story." And thus, the story telling has begun.

Once upon a time, in the Bovino laboratory, there are scientists who are researching about space and time. They have failed numerous of time but one day they have made a somewhat time travelling machine.

It was just a prototype do they do not know what would happen but still tried nonetheless.

**'Boom!' **

The machine has sounded and pink smoke was all over the place. "We have failed yet again." They said but not until they heard a baby's cry.

"Uwaah! Uwaaah!" On top of the wrecked machine was a baby with an afro head. The scientist were really puzzled but at the same time they are overjoyed that they succeeded if only a little.

They were about to bring him back but then they realized, which time did he came from? They didn't know how to bring him back. They have researched once again but for the meantime, Lambo Bovino was born, the name as seen from his clothes.

Meanwhile, at the same time 400 years ago, a pair of healthy twins was born from 2 loving parents. One was green-haired, one was black. They were such a lovely babies as they were cooed on but not until a smoke engulfed the place.

As it dissipated, nothing has changed. Only that the pair of babies have become one. Scared of what may happen next, they hugged the remaining baby and vowed to protect him and started to spoil him until he joined a vigilant group. Never have they heard about the disappeared baby again.

The End.

"Wait, is that true? If it is, it really makes a lot of sense." Tsuna asked as if all his questions are answered.

"Of course not. It's just a made up story by yours truly." Reborn said as he stood up from his seat ready to go out. "Don't slack now, Dame-Tsuna. By the way, your pineapple mist have gone back."

Tsuna sighed as he was alone again in his office. He can't believe he just lost his precious time again with Reborn's made up story. "But it would really be sad if that were true." He muttered. With one last look at the old picture, he tried to hide it again for safekeeping when a piece of paper fell out.

'Thank you for taking care of my brother. -Lampo'

Tsuna just stared at the paper. It's not there earlier, isn't it? Only one way to find out... "Reborn!"

And he never noticed the little lightning flame on top of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay~ Double Update.. This is just a headcanon though XD Hope you like it! Advance Happy New Year too.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
